


UFOs and Cookies

by lovelyblahblah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyblahblah/pseuds/lovelyblahblah
Summary: Tw: weed. cuddling. getting high. slight nsfw? maybe?Like usual all characters are 18+ and fictional. Idk the setting for this but somewhere... where weed is legal. They’re all in Iwa’s California apartment.Basically all of them with Y/n getting high together.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	UFOs and Cookies

“Oh my god! Oh my god!” you heard Oikawa’s voice echo throughout the room as he slammed the front door of the apartment open. Matsukawa flinched next to you, being awoken from his midday nap on the couch. Iwaizumi just looked annoyed as he muted the television, preparing himself for whatever chaotic mess Oikawa surely brought into the apartment. 

“You guys will never believe what I got.” he yelled, running into the room and jumping up and down in front of the tv, waving a bag in front of everyone. 

“No! Tell me you didn’t! Oikawa, tell me you didn’t buy it.” Hanamaki questioned appearing out of the kitchen looking rather cute in a pink apron. His face looked more amused than anything, despite the slight disapproving tone he had. 

“You can’t blame me! It was on sale, I couldn’t resist.” He countered with a cute little pout appearing on his face. Now your interest was really peaked. What crazy thing did Oikawa buy this time? 

“Just show us already Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi demanded. Though he was only half paying attention with part of his focus still residing on the Tv. 

Slowly Oikawa laid the bag on the coffee table reaching down inside and pulling out said object. Your eyes widened at what appeared before you. In Oikawa’s hands was a bong, but not just any bong. Towards the top, instead of a normal cylindrical shape that your typical bong had, this one appeared to be formed into a UFO. On the clear siding was a painted cow that appeared to be floating up. 

“Oh my god.” you gasped out. 

“I can’t believe you bought that. First of all Matsukawa has like 20 bongs already. And you just wasted money on another one." Iwaizumi said. Though there was a smile on his face. 

Matsukawa had a lazy smile on his face but didn’t comment and hanamaki was too busy laughing. You stood up approaching Oikawa staring at the bong. 

"This….is actually pretty cool. We have to use this. Immediately!" You exclaimed! Mustering up the most serious but impressed look you had. 

*30 minutes later* 

The 5 of you were now about as high as a kite. 

You gazed about the room, your focus going in and out. Time seemed to slow with the fuzzy feeling blending your thoughts together. You tried to figure out what was playing on the TV but you honestly had no idea. 

Eventually you realized that Oikawa was no longer lounging on the couch next to you. You stood up, stumbling your way to his room. 

As you entered you saw his form laying on his bed, his very expensive star projector shooting lights onto the ceiling. 

"Y/n-chan come lay with me. Come watch the stars." He said motioning with his hand for you to join. You hopped onto the bed laying on your back next to him. He instantly turned onto this side. Wiggling his arms around you and nuzzling into your neck. His lilith fingers trailed up your side, kneading your skin. 

"You know y/n-chan you're the 3rd prettiest thing in this room. Behind me and the stars." He mumbled out with a slight giggle. You felt his smile growing against your neck. 

You couldn't help giggling back with one of your hands gripping onto this arm. 

"You're an idiot. You're such an idiot. But yes Tooru, you're the prettiest thing on earth." You continued to giggle out. At this point both of you were laughing. 

Weed always gave you and Oikawa the giggles and you could feel your heart hammering against your chest. It felt like it was going to beat right out of your body. 

"Oh God. We need to stop laughing. We need to stop laughing or I'm going to die." You babbled out. You tried to stop but everytime you thought you had calmed down, you felt the laughter bubbling up in your chest again. 

"I'm gonna throw up my heart y/n. It's gonna fall out of my mouth." Oikawa huffed out. He was practically half on top of you at this point laughing into your neck. His lips were tickling your skin which was a bit counter productive to your goal of keeping your heart inside you. 

"Oh my god! Oikawa's gonna throw up his heart. I'll save you both!" you heard Matsukawa say as he flopped his body onto the bed face first with a leg and an arm draped over you and Oikawa. 

"Shhhhhh no laughing. No laughing or you'll lose your stomach too." Mattsun whispered as he pressed himself into your side, his breath tickled your ribcage. 

He continued to coos soft whispers slowly bringing Oikawa and you back down. He trailed soft touches along your guy’s forearms. 

It may have been a few minutes or a few hours but the three of you laying there, cuddling, felt like heaven. 

"How could you guys leave me behind to cuddle." You heard a pout from the door. "I was all alone and you all left me." 

The three of you glanced up to see Iwa frowning and shuffling his body by the door. A cute little frown adored his face and for half a second you thought he was Oikawa instead. 

"Aw come on Iwa-chan we didn't mean to leave you. Come cuddle." Oikawa said and he lifted his arm and moved slightly to allow a space for Iwa to join himself between the two of you. Iwa shuffled forward laying his head on your stomach and body on your legs. He wrapped his arms around Oikawa's waist pulling him back in. 

Oikawa carded his fingers through Iwa's hair and placed his face back into your neck. He leaned closer, placing a few small, cute kisses and licks along your skin. 

You felt Mattsun nearly copy Oikawa's actions with his lips ghosting along your side. His nose pressing into you. 

Iwa looked like he was falling asleep relaxing into Oikawa's touch. 

The stars were shining onto the ceiling and it almost felt like you really were floating amongst the stars for a moment as you relaxed against the 3 guys cuddling you on the bed. 

"GUYS! I made cookies." Hanamaki yelled and he burst through the room carrying a plate of delicious looking chocolate chip cookies. How he managed to make cookies while high was beyond you but you were glad the smoke alarms never went off. 

Hanamaki stepped onto the bed, setting himself down on Iwa's butt. 

"Get up losers and eat theses with me." He said and he grabbed a cookie and stuffed it into your mouth. It tasted amazing as you chewed and mumbled out a thanks. 

"Makki feed me too." Oikawa said facing forward, holding his mouth open. Makki placed one onto his tongue tracing his fingers along his lips before Oikawa closed his mouth and began chewing. 

"I can hear y/n's tummy making noises." Iwa said as he pressed his ear down. 

"Hiro, cookie." Mattsun said, turning his head slightly and opening his mouth. 

"Alright but don't choke." Makki responded, placing a cooking into Mattsun's mouth and then trailing his fingers down to his throat waiting to feel the subsequent swallowing. 

The 5 of you spent the next few hours eating cookies, cuddling, laughing and watching the stars float by, existing in your own personal little heaven. 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna see the bong just google ufo bong.
> 
> I don't think my writing is good enough but just incase don't rec my stuff on tiktok. Don't rec people’s stuff without their permission. Especially on tiktok.
> 
> I repeat you shouldn't rec people's stuff on tiktok without their permission.


End file.
